


A new way of life

by JFC



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFC/pseuds/JFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wouldn't have ever imagine that he would find a new way of life in the future, after befriending a Celebi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new way of life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Pokemon series in anyway. I just wanted to write a crossover about them.
> 
> This is one of the very first stories I posted on fanfiction. Hope you like it.

-Welcome Celebi-

-a-

A nine year-old Naruto was now walking around the streets of Konoha. "I can't wait to return home and get myself a bowl of ramen." He said to himself, as he could feel how his little tummy was growling at full force. He was also feeling very tired, as he had spent the last few hours training some more, after doing just that at the academy the whole morning.

"There he is!" Yelled a sudden voice. When Naruto turned to look, he could see a group of angry villagers all the way back down the street. "Get him!" Yelled another villager, as they continued to run, getting much closer to him by the passing second. Naruto, by then, had already started to run as he already knew that it was him who they were looking for.

The villagers had armed themselves with torches and common working utensils before getting here; and they were now continuing to follow Naruto as they passed throughout the streets. You could see how the surrounding villagers around the streets were having different sort of reactions as they saw the sudden passing spectacle. Some of them were joining the mob, others were growing with excitement as they hoped for the demon's end, and others were simply ignoring the scene as something that frequently happens and had long lost their interest.

Five minutes had passed after this, and Naruto was forcibly trying to get some air. He had successfully lost those villagers three minutes ago as the villagers didn't noticed when Naruto moved to the side of a building as they continued to run to the other end of the street, missing him entirely. Naruto could only sighed at that time, as he then left from that place.

-b-

Naruto was now getting closer to his home, when he suddenly stopped, as he saw from afar that outside of his apartment's building was filled with those villagers from before. It was not hard to understand that they were waiting for him so he decided to hide on the near bushes of the forest that was right beside the opposite side of the building, and wait until the villagers had gotten tired of waiting for him and leave that place.

"The demon!" Yelled a villager, as he had noticed Naruto's hidden place. It had been more than two hours after Naruto's arrival, and most of the mass of villagers had long gone. Those who have kept waiting, had let go of their weapons and made themselves as comfortable as possible around the area. As they heard the alarm from their comrade the villagers immediately grabbed there weapon's once again and started to run towards some bushes that their comrade was pointing to at the opposing forest. As they were getting closer towards the bushes, they were suddenly intercepted by eight Anbu members that had appeared right in front of them. "This is where your intent on harming the boy ends." Said the Anbu's captain with a cat-like mask, he was also wearing white robes, marking his position from the rest of his team who were wearing the most common black robes.

-c-

Naruto had immediately left that place after hearing the villager's yell. He had been running throughout the forest for like half an hour, and had already passed the northeastern side of the border of Konoha after crossing the forest's brooklet that served as a marking end of the village's territory, and as a divider from the much larger forest right outside of it.

It was already night by now, and Naruto was now holding himself from his knees, rapidly inhaling the oxygen around him. His body couldn't handle the continuance running anymore, so he was forced to make a stop. He had been running ahead without stopping for such a long time that he hadn't noticed when he had lost those villagers. "I have lost them." He said while gasping for air, and looking back to the side he had come from. 'Why do they have to hate me so much? Is not like I have done anything bad to them.' Asked Naruto to himself, as he continued to inhale. That is when he rapidly made a turn to look to his left side as a strong green-yellowish light had suddenly appeared from more deep into the forest.

"What's happening?" Yelled Naruto to himself as he had curiously went to the development scene only to be engulfed by the new powerful light. "Damn it!" Said Naruto in anger, as he tried to use his hands to hide his eyes from the strong light without much success. This continued for a few more seconds before the light started to fade.

"What's this?" Asked Naruto, as he had opened his now sorely eyes only to notice that he was now holding on his hands a light green colored, medium-sized egg, with a few water shape drops all over it. "I have never seen anything like this before." Said Naruto, as he was now curious of what this new object might be, turning the egg all around, searching for any clues of what is it precisely...failing to notice the second set of eyes that was watching him from one of the nearby woods.

The owner of the set of eyes stayed there for a minute before it made a circle in the air and disappeared by using a small green-yellowish wormhole it had made a second before, without living any trace behind except the small flowers and grass that had began to grow in its presence.

"Anyway…." Naruto began as he started to look at all his sides. "It appears that this doesn't belong to anybody." 'Well, It did appeared in my hand.' Thought Naruto, as he decided to take the new curious object for himself.

As he returned to his home he was grateful to see that no one was there, and that his apartment hadn't suffer any damage. If you could really say that. The apartment was actually falling a part, as it was part of an almost broken down building with cracks and junk everywhere inside of it.

After finally having his long wished bowl of ramen and having changed to his pajamas; he threw himself to his bed as he was to tired to do anything else.

-d-

It was now morning and Naruto was currently inside his small apartment. He was dressing up with his usual orange suit, as he was preparing to go to the ninja academy.

Ten minutes passed and he was now fully dressed, and had already eaten one of his small packages of instant ramen. "Itte kimas(u)!" Said Naruto as he was now at the door of his apartment and preparing to leave, but when he was about to close the door he stood still, as he noticed something strange coming from the top of his bed.

At the top of his very old bed stood his new precious item, which he has used last night as a replacement for a teddy bear and remarkably hadn't broken in the process. That wasn't the reason that had kept Naruto from leaving; the real reason was that his new found object was now moving. It was also making very small voices as well as it kept moving more and more by the passing second.

"Unbelievable." 'I don't know what's happening, but this is so awesome.' Thought Naruto after a while, as he had closed the door by now and kept watching the development of his precious item, which by now had started to glow with a green and blue light colors, completely disappearing its original marks. It was also floating in the air while doing very fast unstopped turns which caused Naruto's old bed to break even more, as well as other furniture around the room.

Naruto was so involved in looking at the egg that he had failed to notice the new development around his room. Giant roots had began to take possession of the entire room, which actually meant his entire apartment. They were growing full speed ahead, starting from below the egg and taking over all of Naruto's floors, furniture, and walls, until going all up to the ceiling. "What the hell!" Yelled Naruto as he was forced to jump to the top of the near kitchen cabinets when large roots had began to take over his feet. "Dammit, what the hell is going on here, my apartment has been completely destroyed, and by a fucking forest no the less." Said Naruto furiously as he watched how his apartment was been replaced by plants, flowers, and trees all over the place. "Huh!" Said Naruto after a crack was heard as he then looked how the small area, where the old bed once stood, when down to the floor below as it was broken by the force of the large roots that were still coming out from the bottom of the egg; which rapidly made itself welcomed in that area as well.

It has been almost an hour since the egg had started to move and it was still on development, as lines had begun to appear in different parts of the egg, marking and defining different body parts around it, until they broke free in the end and a creature came out from it.

Naruto was kept still, as he was now in shock and impress at the same time by this new development. 'So all this time, that thing was actually an egg. What a weird and amazing way of arrival. Is like building your own house before you are even born.' Thought Naruto, as he was now looking at the small creature that was now flying and making circles around him, fully curious. "You're kind of cute." Said Naruto to it, as he was noticing the creature's unique features. The creature actually looked like a green fairy, with its clear wings on its back, round toe-less feet, and three-fingered hands. It was also round headed, with a pointy end, and large baby-blue eyes with black lines around them, and a pair of green antennae that are blue at the end.

A minute had passed and the creature was now caressing Naruto's face with one of its cheeks, as it was now more confident over him. "So wats you-r nAme?" Asked Naruto to the new creature, as he made a small laugh, as he was a little ticklish on that area of his face.

The small creature smiled at him, as it then started to fly all over the place. Passing around Naruto several times. "Cele-Cele-Celebi!" Repeated the creature, while flying.

"Celebi, is that your name?" Asked Naruto, as he kept watching over the new creature, long forgotten his furiousness over the damage in his apartment.

"Cele-bi!"

"So, Celebi, are you going to be my new friend?" Asked Naruto seriously, really hopping that it would say yes.

"Cele-Celebi!" Said the creature with delight, as it approach to Naruto and sat on top of his head.

-e-

-End of Chapter-


End file.
